


Sensory Overload

by IntelligentWolf



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, POV Kaidan Alenko, POV Third Person, sensory processing disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntelligentWolf/pseuds/IntelligentWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where'd you learn to do that?" </p>
<p>"Kid at Jump Zero. He had a thing called "Sensory Processing Disorder" and told us that if he ever freaked out over his clothes to just lightly scratch at his arms or squeeze them and he'd calm down." Kaidan goes off to look for his boyfriend and helps him through a tough time. Written at 1:45 in the morning, so I apologize for crazy sentences and grammar.  I am also not that practiced in writing anything really.</p>
<p>First Story posted to A03 YAY!  I'm not a lurker anymore XD  Hope you enjoy the story :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensory Overload

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing Mass Effect for over a year now, and I'm STILL not done, almost done with ME3 with my first Shepard and on my second and Third Shepard. I haven't seen any stories that have a Shepard that's similar to me (Mostly in the Learning Disability/Disability department) so I decided to write a drabble where Shepard, like me, cannot handle certain fabrics. This story was based after me yesterday trying to find some clothes to wear that didn't make me want to tear it off immediately. Unlike Shepard in this story though, I found clothes that didn't set off me freaking out.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!
> 
> Enjoy :) Not Beta-ed cuz this was just written.
> 
> Can be in any Mass Effect game, I didn't really set a time-frame XD

"Shepard?" Kaidan called out of the elevator as he entered his boyfriend's cabin. He saw that John's clothes were scattered around the room, some dirty, some clean. He sighed and picked them up and threw them into a pile near the closet to sort through later. He noticed that all the lights were off, the only lights were coming from his fish tank. He sighed and looked around for Shepard. He noticed a lump in the bed and walked over and sat own, "John?" The lump shifted.

"Leave me alone." He sounded like he was crying.

"John, do you need anything?" He gently moved the blankets away from Shepard's face, brushing the tears away from his eyes. He also noticed a distinct lack of clothes, "Like pajamas?"

"Nothing feels right."

"Right? You wore the flannel pajama pants last night."

"Feels itchy now."

"Itchy? Need me to help?" Shepard nodded and sat up, folding a blanket over his shoulders, "Which pair of pajamas do you want?"

"The ones your mother got me for Christmas that one time."

Kaidan chuckled, "The Blasto ones?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go get them, did you try them out before?"

"No. Should still be in the closet." Kaidan gets up and goes to the closet, wondering how Shepard keeps all of his clothes in one place and not have it fall on top of him. He searches through the drawers until he finds the pajama pants. They're blue with little Blasto pictures all over with some of his quotes. He brings them back and holds them out to Shepard. He watches his boyfriend grab them and move to put them on. He sees that he's starting to make a face.

"Hold on." He makes Shepard sit at the edge of the bed and then kneels down and starts scratching at Shepard's legs.

"What are you doing?" Shepard asked.

"This will only take a second." He lightly scratched at all parts of Shepard's legs, taking care to not irritate his skin or tickle him. Kaidan looked up every so often and saw John's face go from irritated and confused to calm and relaxed. He smiled and finished scratching and pulled the pants up to Shepard's knees, who then took over and pulled them the rest of the way up.

"Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Kid at Jump Zero. He had a thing called "Sensory Processing Disorder" and told us that if he ever freaked out over his clothes to just lightly scratch at his arms or squeeze them and he'd calm down. He usually had an episode every other month or so, and I usually had to calm him down." Shepard nodded and then looked at his clothes in a pile.

"Thinking I have that?"

"It's a possibility. You never got tested for anything?"

"I was too busy after enlisting and training. If the Alliance knows, I don't think they've ever told me."

"We'll get it checked out later, okay?" John nods and kisses Kaidan on the cheek.

"Thanks."

"I'm always here for you Shepard."


End file.
